


You

by Daily_Smiles



Series: April_Themes_2020 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hanzo loves you, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Recovery, depressed reader, he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Smiles/pseuds/Daily_Smiles
Summary: Blink once you are in the real world, twice and you are in a different place, finally blink a third time and is up to you to find out where you are.!!Suicide Attempt warning!!
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: April_Themes_2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. 1. A Place In Heaven

You opened your eyes to a beautiful plain full of beautiful flowers. Calmly you walked to the only tree in the middle of the plain. Sitting under it you felt calm and fulfilled as if you belonged there.

_ How did you get there? _ That was a good question. 

You remember living a miserable life, feeling like a casket, dark whispers all around you, having almost no force to get out of the bed. The last thing you remembered was you going up a building, you don't know which one was anymore, looking down and feeling a gush of wind and then everything was black until you opened your eyes and now you are here.

Under the tree you felt at peace and happy. Happiness was all you ever wanted,  _ but at what cost _ . Hearing the small birds chirping while flying around you, made you admire them, they seemed, so  _ happy _ and  _ free. _ You envied them,  _ you eviend them so much _ .

Feeling sleepy, you closed your eyes, enjoying the moment and wishing to stay here forever.


	2. 2. A Way To Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the hospital and now you feel sad, but someone keeps leaving flowers to you trying to make you happy.

The next time you opened your eyes, the beautiful living sound of the birds chirping became the annoying and monotone beeping sound of a machines, the fresh air became a dirty and sick one, the sunlight turned into an artificial one, all colors turned white, making you sick and the feeling of fulfilment and happiness became one of emptiness and dread.

A hOsPiTaL….

YoU'Re...Alive…

You started to panic, nurses started to come trying to calm you down, holding you down, the last you recall was seeing a blurred color of something on the table beside your hospital bed.

You woke up feeling weak and miserable, but then you gasped when you looked at the bedside table, there was a simple jar with a flower, one of the same kind as in your dream. You touched the flower as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, it made you feel something, something good.

_ But who put it there? _

You spent the whole morning looking at the flower, twirling it in your hands until you heard the door open and doctor  Ziegler burst into the room.

You looked at her expressionless, laying the flower on your lap. She looked worried sick about the situation but you also could see that she pitied you .

"(y/n), are you okay? Do you need something?" she asked and you just shook your head in response.

"Do you… wanna talk?" she sat on the end of the bed and again you shook your head.

"Okay, just be sure to recover fast, the others are missing you." she gave you a small smile "I will have to go now. I will see you later." she gently patted on the knee and left.

_ The others are missing you,  _ you doubt it, they didn't like you, they never did, no one ever does.

You ended up doing nothing special for the rest of the day, just laid there waiting to fall asleep.

Waking up the next day you noticed that your flower from yesterday got a friend, a light pink  [ rose ](https://cdn2.stylecraze.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/rose-flower.jpg.webp) . Picking it a smile appeared on your face, it made you feel warm.

“Good morning.” a nurse greeted with a gentle smile, you only titled your head in response, smile disappearing a bit.

Nevertheless the nurse continued to smile, giving you breakfast and making company while you ate. After doing some questions that you didn’t answer, she started talking about the world and her life.

Later that day doctor  Ziegler visited you, but you knew she felt so uncomfortable around you. You guess that what happens when one of your tries suicide for ‘no reason’.

Neither of your  _ ‘friends’ _ visited you. You guess they were to  _ ‘busy’. _

By noon you fell asleep and when you woke up there was some beautiful pink  [ orchids ](https://www.aos.org/AOS/media/Content-Images/Orchids/orchid-care-phal.jpg) .

And that seemed to happen in the following days, every time you woke up there was a new flower for you,  [ lilies ](https://cdn2.stylecraze.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/lilies-flowers.jpg.webp) ,  [ marigolds ](https://cdn2.stylecraze.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/marigold-flowers1.jpg.webp) ,  [ dahlias ](https://cdn2.stylecraze.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/dahlia-flowers.jpg.webp) and a few others.

The usual nurse started to notice how happy you were getting every time there was a new flower. She even started to tease you, leaving you a blushing mess.

“Someone is trying very hard to win you over, my dear.” she said and you blush hard. “Oh, how I wish to be that lucky.”

“D-do y-you k-know w-who is doing this?” you timidly looked at the nurse who had the biggest smile you ever seen.

“I don't know who is.” she shook her head “But I am very happy that they are very committed to making you happy. Look at you.” she patted you in the head “You have been so smiley these days.”

You spent a few good hours talking but mostly hearing the nurse talk about when she was younger and how she met her husband and the crazy adventures she went through, she had so many funny stories that at some point air was missing from your lungs from laughing so much. Then she left you to get some rest.

The next time you woke up you woke up with a tickle impression. Opening your eyes you are met with a weird blue lizard creature, the creature titled their head and licked your nose. You felt some other thing moving on your lap, there was a second lizard creature, that was like a copy of the first. It moved happily from your lap to your face and started licking your cheek, making you chuckle. The first creature became jealous of the second and gently wrapped itself around your neck, asking for attention with some cute noises.

While petting the two blue weird lizards you noticed someone with their head laying on the side of your bed silently sleeping. You were trying to recognize who it was, but as if on cue one of the lizards went to wake up your visitor and before you could do anything the man stirred and rubbed his eyes grumbling something you couldn't make out.

Then he looked up at you and you were met with a familiar pair of dark eyes.

A small, tired, but honest smile made its way to the man's features.

“You…”


	3. 3.The Feelings Of  The Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's life change the moment he bumped into someone, but how is the stonic archer show his feelings?
> 
> (Hanzo POV before and after 'the accident')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone:)))  
> Sorry for being gone for.... alot of moths (oppss). I had to stop writting because of personal stuff, but now I am back at it baby.  
> Sorry adding one more chapter, but it was a) this chapter was going to be big as hell or b) I divide things and everyone is happy. Also I made a few changes in grammar only (I think) in my past chapters. Now reader is genderless, so anybody can enjoy reading this.
> 
> The end will come soon enough, no worries my friends, I am filling in the last lines (like literaly).

Hanzo has been watching you. Why? Because he found out that he actually thinks you are something else, he admires you, but he **has no idea** how to approach you ~~afraid of your judgement~~. He was stunned by you when you two first met and he still can't explain why.

The first time he interacted with you, you had crashed into him, while taking a sharp corner. You had fallen into the ground whilst Hanzo just took a step back. You were a trembling mess, he could barely see your features because of how quickly you got up, head looking at the ground making your hair hide your face saying something along the lines of “I am so sorry, I promise I will make up for you.” and then you simply run off.

Later that day, you showed up at his door holding a small package and a small smile on your face.

“This is for what happened today.” you looked at the floor smile disappearing “I hope I didn’t bother you or something…”

“Thank you, but there was no need for it.” he explained in the most gentle tone he could muster, you looked at his stone face, eyes widening with surprise “What happened could have happened with anyone. No need to worry.”

“I know but… consider it a gift from... a friend… or a coworker… just have it.” you shoved the box in his hands and left before he could do anything.

“Wait!” he held a hand to try and catch you, but failed.

After that he weirdly wanted to know more about you, he felt somewhat worried about you, maybe it was because he saw himself in you somehow, but he would never admit either of those things.

He tried to talk to you, but it was almost impossible, you were never around others, always working closed doors and running around doing chores non stop. He even once caught you on the training grounds in the middle of the night once, when everyone is supposed to be sleeping. He asked you, why were you training at that hour and all you did was say a long apology and run away not letting him say a word. After that he never saw you in the training area again.

He also 'discreetly' asked around about you only receiving short answers that made him frown over the other agents. They had little information about you even though you have been in overwatch for a long time. 

_“They have been around.”_

_“They are okay.”_

_“Oh the one who is always running around… never talked to them.”_

_“Oh, I know them, they are…. good ones…. I guess.”_

*********

“Something wrong brother?” the robotic voice of Genji brought him back from his deep thought that he was having while meditating.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Hanzo grunted.

“Your face, it looks like you are planning a war, brother.” Genji chuckled “Is there something... or rather someone in your mind?” Genji asked and Hanzo could feel his brother smirk behind his mask, even with his eyes closed.

“Nothing is on my mind.” Hanzo looked coldly at his brother.

“Well, it doesn’t look like nothing to me.”

Hanzo got up and started to leave.

“Brother.” Genji called making Hanzo stop on his tracks, but not looking back. "My master once told me that taking the first step may be easier than we think sometimes."

Genji smiled at his big brother, who was currently leaving the room, knowing that even though he made it look like he dismissed his advice, in reality he was going to have that idea stuck in his head and Genji only hoped that it may help him act.

*********

“I have heard you have been asking around about a certain person.” the british brunette nudged him with a playful smile.

"Isn't important to know your coworkers." Hanzo countered.

“That’s right.” she started walking backwards in front of him with a smile “It really would do them some good, they never socialize.” she puts on a more serious face “They don't realize their importance here and they distance themselves from others.”

“Why is that?” Hanzo asked, trying to sound neutral.

“Oh it was a long time ago, they-” she was interrupted by the ringing "Oh no, I am gonna be late again! Sorry got to go lads!" the speedster blinked leaving Hanzo alone, and much to his own dismay curious. 

*****

Some time went by and Hanzo only got a few glances at you and to say the least you looked terrible, there were dark bags under your eyes and you looked thinner. When he called for you, you barely heard it and when you did you would just mumble something under your breath and go. You look like something that D.va describes as a zombie.

*******

It was another day at base and Hanzo decided to catch fresh air in one of the gardens of the base. Lately he has been doing it alot, which confuses him, he never did it before, but now it was like he always needed it and became a routine.

Something caught his eye, it was a little white flower hiddenway right next to a tree, it’s delicate petals moving slowly according to the wind. It looked happy and in harmony with its friend tree, almost like it was its refugie.

Wind picked up out of the sudden and Hanzo concluded that it was time to go back inside. Walking back he saw a weird black thing on top of the building, frowning he shielded his eyes from the sun trying to see better.

“I was lookin’ for you.” a southern voice drew Hanzo's attention to the entrance.

“What do you want?” the archer grunted at the smirking cowboy.

“We gotta a new mission.” Jesse blew smoke from his cigar. “I know ya just got back recently, but they told me it was going to take just a few days and-”

“Where to?” Hanzo started walking towards the entrance.

“Somewhere in London.” Hanzo only nodded and followed the man.

~ _Little did he know ~_

******

The mission went smoothly, and only took two days, much to Hanzo's delight. What bothered him was the silence and tense atmosphere around the base when he got back, everyone seemed down and no one cared to explain to him. Until he caught Tracer secretly crying in a deserted hall. She looked at him, tears still running down her face, and after a moment of hesitation she ran to him and hugged him, crying some more.

Hanzo should be furious, he should pull her away and make a comment about her and the others weird behaviour, demand answers, but all that was gone in a single moment.

"They jumped." Tracer whimpered

"Who?" Hanzo asked calmly. 

"(Y/N), they jumped off the roof of the base." Hanzo froze.

After a few minutes Hanzo ripped Tracer away from him, holding by her shoulders as he looked at her, dead in the eye.

"When?"

"Three days ago." she mumbled.

_The mysterious black figure..._

  
_Could it be..._

****

He ran in every medical room until he found you in a white bed, your fragile, thin body, wrapped in bandages and wired to various machines. Your face was pale, heavy shadows under your beautiful eyes, eyes that now were close and may not open ever again.

_It pained him..._

_He could have done something..._

_He should have done something…_

**_He should have noticed..._ **

He sat in the chair next to you with his head on his hands breathing hard and trying to figure out all his emotions. He asked whatever god or being from above to help you and not let you die, even if it felt like a really selfish thing to do, especially him. The dragons could feel their master's distress and they too felt the pain he was feeling. They made little sad noises and would even try to appease their master, but to no avail as he continued with his head on his hands feeling guilty .

"There is no point in blaming yourself for something that you had no control over." Genji's voice came from the door, but Hanzo didn't even move an inch.

"You don't understand brother I… I saw her far away ready to jump, but… I-"

"But you didn't know it was her, did you?" Genji asked in monotone. Hanzo's frustrated sigh answered his question. "You know, I bet she would love to have someone to talk to when she wakes up to show her she is worth… Maybe this is the perfect time to take the first step." and with that Genji left.

Tired, Hanzo decided to go and rest, he had a 'bit' of thinking to do.

******

He has visited you everyday since. Waiting, hoping that you would wake up, always with no luck. Unfortunately missions started to become frequent. He would come back exhausted and consequently his time by your side started to diminish, but he started bringing you flowers in case you woke up, you would know someone was with you.

That was one time where he was entering the medical room and an older nurse was checking your state. She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, so you are the one who has been bringing all the flowers to this young lady." She smirked, raising an eyebrow at the white rose Hanzo was holding in his hand. "Is she a special someone to you?"

"I am just a friend of hers." Hanzo answered.

"Of course you are." The nurse smiled seeing the faith pink on the men's cheeks. "Keep bringing them. I am sure your _'friend'_ will appreciate it when she wakes up."

  
  


\---

  
  


It was Genji who told him that you had woken up. He had just arrived when he spotted a very happy jumpy Tracer and his brother waiting for him. The speedster came right at him saying a hundred things per second, making the poor archer confused.

"She finally woke up." Genji announced loud and clear, smiling under his mask.

At that moment Hanzo wanted to smile and be able to go see you, his dragons were livid inside of him, impatiently wanting to see you. But he had important things to do first, fill the report of the mission, have a meeting with Soldier 76 and probably fill up a bunch of more paperwork. So he could only visit tomorrow which made his dragons whine in disappointment.

Every time he visited you you were asleep, it didn't bother him because he liked seeing your angelic face sleeping peacefully, he also was ~~very~~ glad to hear from the eldery nurse that the flowers were helping your recovery and making you smile.

“Those flowers make her day every time you bring one.” the nurse told him with a gentle smile. “You should see her face when I told her it was from her secret admirer.” she laughed.

“It’s not like that.” Hanzo interjected, but all the nurse did was laugh and leave the room.

——time skip——

Hanzo accidently ended up sleeping on the chair next to your bed only to wake up with something sniffing and nudging his head. Grumbling he looked up to see ~~the most beautiful thing ever~~ , one of his dragons all cuddled up to you receiving pets on its head, your eyes were opened, he missed looking at them. He unconsciously smiled at it, he felt truly happy for this happening.

“You…” he missed your voice, he realised, ~~it was so soft and beautiful~~. His dragons were making happy cute noises like two little cats feeling their master happiness.

And then….

….It hits him like a rock…

…..You were awake….

…..And this is awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good night/morning/noon.  
> Be safe out there and be happy;))


	4. 4. The beauty of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the akward moment it is time to make things right, but is the stone archer able to express his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here and so is 2021.
> 
> Sorry if something is worng (English is not my 1 language) or if the end is not for your liking. I really liked to write this story because the first idea of this was very good (in my opinion), I had a few difficulties writing it but I am happy with it thanks for reading this far:)))
> 
> A few important explanations and thanks at the end notes.

It seemed like an eternity, just the two of you looking at each other. Hanzo was the first to break the silence, he cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in his chair, arms crossed, giving you the infamous Hanzo scowl.

"How are you feeling?" his monotone voice made you blink.

"I-I am fine." you smiled a little.

"Good." he murmured, nodding to himself, not sure what to do next.

In that moment, one of the little dragons nipped one of Hanzo's ears making a weird noise, as if telling him something. After a sharp glare from Hanzo the dragon climbed to rest on top of his master head sticking his small tongue out and whining, in protest.

“Something wrong?” you asked, feeling bad for the little dragon.

“No, he is just being childish.” Hanzo groaned, looking away.

The other twin dragon jumped out of your lap and went to the bedside table, biting the newest flower and going back to you. It wiggle its tail happily moving the flower closer and closer to your face.

"Thank you." You gently picked the flower from the dragon, who gave you a happy noise.

"We shall leave now, you need to rest." Hanzo got up, while the two little dragons protested with groans "I-we are glad to see you well." Hanzo smiled and turned to leave, with two indignant little dragons following.

You knew little about Hanzo, but the fact he was here… it must mean something, right? And that smile… it seemed really genuine… and… as far as you heard Hanzo wasn't one to smile.

"Hanzo."

"Yes…" he stopped right at the door.

"I am very happy for your visit." You said it without thinking, smiling at him and the now two happy little dragons that were looking at you.

"I am glad you enjoyed my company. I will see you tomorrow then, if you want." He turned to you with a small smile on his face.

"That would be great." You nodded smiling, feeling butterflies in your stomach. 

\----- time skip ------

"You seem happier than usual. What happened?" The usual nurse asked, wriggling an eyebrow. 

"Oh ahm… I just had an unexpected visit today that's all." You looked down to your lap where your hands held the flower that the dragon gave you, unconsciously blushing. 

"What are you waiting for darling." The nurse approached you with a big smile "Tell me everything."

You told her everything that had happened since the moment you woke up to find a sleeping archer and his two dragons, to the moment he left the room and what feelings you were left with. Of course your friend nurse made the usual "ohh" and "aww" while you told her everything, it looked like she was listening to you telling her about a soup opera or something. But none the less you appreciated her kindness and the fact she was hearing you out.

"Isn't that the best thing to wake up to? Come on, you can tell me." She winked, making you blush and look away.

Days passed, you had the regular visits of the infamous archer every day and even though he seemed the most awkward person to be around his presente and his small smiles made your day brighter. He isn’t a man of many words, but he always brought small gifs and asked how you were and if you needed anything.

You were laying in the hospital bed, Hanzo had just left in a hurry which was strange and he even ‘looked happy’ which was even more strange. The nurse too seemed to be a little too excited about something she refused to tell you.

You were somewhat suspicious about it, but you said nothing.

\------- Time skip -------

It was night time and you were woken up by something licking and purring beside you. Groaning you opened your eyes to see that in the middle of the dark one light blue thing glowed by your side. You gasp seeing one of Hanzo’s dragons beside you tilting his head, making a cute noise while wagging his tail in happiness.

Hearing another noise coming from the door you get yourself in a sitting position to see the other twin dragon peeking through the door, it looked at you and then made another as if telling something and left.

You feel a tug on your arm so you look down to see the dragon that stayed biting and pulling your sleeve to gain your attention, it looked at you and then jumped to the floor walking to the door. It seems you didn’t get something because the moment it got to the door, it turned around to you, made a frustrated noise and came back to your bed tugging your leg to the floor.

“You want me to follow you?” you asked and the little started wagging his tail and jumped back to the floor.

You slowly followed the creature to the door and when you opened it you found a path full of different coloured petals and some candles lighting the way, the little dragon turned to you and decided that wanted to be carried, so he started making noises and clawing at your legs. After you got the message he made itself your personal scarf giving the occasional lick and purr. Getting to the end of the hall you found the other dragon holding a light pink rose to you. You pick up the rose and the little dragon, the creature made sure to make a nest in the crock of your arm.

You were happily following the trail with the company of your two little friends when you came to a stop. In front of you there was a mat surrounded by a few candles and petals, there was a teapot and two tea cups filled with some tea already in the middle of the mat, it was in front of a large window with a view to the sea.

“I hope you are okay with this." came the smooth baritone voice of Hanzo from your right. "I was hoping we could have some tea to celebrate.” he gave you a small smile.

“Celebrate what?” you asked, rubbing the head of the purring dragon in your arms, while the other one was giving you little kisses/licks.

“You will see.” for just a moment you thought you saw a glimpse of something in his eyes “I see that my dragons are a better company than me.” he chuckled making you blush. “Let us have some tea shall we.” he gestured to the mat.

Nodding you delicately sat down on the mat, making sure not to disturb much of your two little companions, who were stubborn enough to still want to cuddle with you. At the same time you picked up one of the cups of tea you felt the warmth of a blanket being draped over your frame.

“I don’t want you to catch a cold” he gently patted your shoulders “Oh, also the tea is a chamomile one hope you don’t mind. I am afraid the base is currently running low on tea.” he gave you a shy smile.

“It is quite alright.” you smiled and took a sip of tea savoring the warm flavour.

“Good.” Hanzo sat by your side looking out to the sky.

You and Hanzo sat there silently sipping tea together. After some time you start to feel drowsy with a warm feeling in your belly. 

"Thank you." you whispered, involuntarily closing your eyes and feeling weightless.

"You have nothing to thank me for." you felt arms delicately moving your body so your head would rest on his shoulder. "After all you helped me see things again."

"What -"

"Look." Hanzo said, making you open your eyes to see that in the beautiful sky there were little things crossing the sky.

... _Shooting Stars..._

"Make a wish." Hanzo whispered. 

_You wished…_

_You wished to live, to see the whole world, to share more moments like this, to... to be with Hanzo and his little dragons._

"...hopefully they won't break the glass." Hanzo's voice brought you back to reality and you instantly notice what he was referring to when you see the two blued twin dragons making really poor attempts at trying to 'catch' the shooting stars through the glass, they looked like cats trying to catch the red dot emitted from a pen, they even head butted each other on accident.

You started laughing out loud. It had been a long time since you had last laughed like that, it felt refreshing. When you calmed down a bit you looked at Hanzo and saw him watching you with a small grin on his face.

“I had never heard you laugh before.” he chuckled, making you blush and look away. “What did you wish for?” his baritone voice echoed.

“I-I can't tell you or else i-it won't happen.” you reminded him.

“Very well then.” he looked out the window.

Looking at him again you noticed that with the light of the night sky he had a weird angelic look, his eyes reflected the stars and his features shone, you unconsciously smiled. You closed your eyes enjoying the moment.

"Are you still with me?" his honeyed voice made you blink slowly.

"Hmm" you hummed dreamy like.

"I think it’s time to go back to bed, don’t you think?”

"Noooo.” you whined snuggling into his arms.

You heard him chuckle and caress your head lovely. You closed your eyes falling asleep feeling safe, warm and happy for once.

What you didn’t see or felt was Hanzo picking you up in bridal style, two lizard dragons looking at their master tilting their heads slightly to get a message across. With a nod Hanzo took you to his room after finding out that your hospital bedroom was “mysteriously” locked and the fact he didn’t know the code or where your quarters were.

\-------

You woke up feeling warm and light, opening your eyes you are met with a chest with a familiar blue tattoo, you also feel whiskers on your neck, so you conclude that one of your noodle dragon friends is sleeping in your neck. Suddenly you see the other dragon clumsy climbing the bed holding a flower. It walked to you, giving you the flower when you reached for it with your hand. You smiled, this felt right, this felt like home.

“Good morning.” a deep groggy voice greeted making you look up to see a really sleepy and relaxed archer. “I think we need to talk.'' he gave you a lazy smile which you returned.

“I think so too. But... I would like to enjoy the moment a little bit more.” you gave him the best puppy eyes and even the dragons made a noise of agreement and laid back down. Hanzo laughed.

“I think we could do that.” he mumbled, closing his eyes. The four of you slept peacefully until noon.

After that day your life became intertwined with the great archer and his two dragons. You weren't complaining, not really, they made you happy and they were there for you. That's all _YOU_ need.

~ The end ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REACHING THIS FAR I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the support it made my day seeing people leaving kudos and commenting (sorry for not answering them, but I assure you I read every single one and cried) on this fanfic.  
> I am sorry if I made Hanzo or his dragons a bit out of character this was my first time writing about him and I don't know that much about him. Also I don't play the game.
> 
> Side notes :  
> 1 - Reader doesn't know that the "noodle" dragons are an extension of Hanzo because they work hard in office with papers and don't know much about the others. When they first crashed against him it was there they started to look for who Hanzo was in general.  
> 2 - Hanzo' spirit dragons act on the feelings that Hanzo denies to show, when he starts to feel attracted to the reader. They, like their master, want to make the reader happy. In conclusion I decided to explore a different side of the dragons. I hope you like it.
> 
> REMEBER YOU MATTER!!! Also merry christmas and happy new year:))))  
> Hopefully we will have a good 2021^-^


End file.
